Reagular Show: Phoenix down
by NabiTheRabbit
Summary: Shit stories for the shit mind. Welcome welcome one and all to my other page for stories galore! Amina Tolbe is for Undertale and Nabi The Rabbit is for untold tales. Here's my first hope you like it, if not just leave .3.


"Mordecai, Rigby! Get over here now!" the two troublesome employees had ran to where they were needed "Uh, hey Benson…" Mordecai started "Don't 'hey Benson' me, do you realize how much of a mess you two made in the living room!" Benson argued. Even though he is short tempered, he wasn't joking. Mordecai and Rigby were having a party with the rest of the guys and it all lead to the living room looking like a dump. The two guys looked around the room and realized they weren't going to win this fight. "Look we're sorry Benson, we just…" Rigby tried to explain. "I don't want to hear your excuses, because of you two I have to hire someone to clean your messes every time you screw something up!" Benson raged.

Then he sighed, "Consider yourself lucky you guys, I'm not going to fire you because of the financial problems we have, and I really can't afford to let you two go then try to hire someone else." Mordecai and Rigby look at each other, then back to Benson. Before he could walk out the door they stopped him and asked, "So when will you hire the new person?" He turned around and faced them, "Actually I already hired someone, her name is Amina Wright, and she is truly willing to clean up your mistakes." "You best be lucky she doesn't go nuts" They looked at each other once again, could it be? Rigby quickly interrupted, "Is she hot?" To which Mordecai smacked him against the back of the head and interrupted, "Why would you ask that!?" All Rigby did was whimper and rub his head to relieve the pain.

Benson just mumbled, "I wouldn't know Mr. Maellard had hired her. She'll be in tomorrow."

The two sat in their rooms as Mordecai looked through a box of his, throwing everything unneeded out until he found what he wanted "Dude, what are you looking for?" The Blue Jay stopped pulling out a dusty book "I knew that name was familiar." Rigby looked to the High School yearbook "What you knew her or something?" "No we did, man. She was the girl in the front of the class with the stutter." Rigby shrugged watching his best friend open up the book to the Honor Roll students, a picture of a young bird woman showed on the first page pale skinned with feathers flying off her as she smiled for the photo "It was sort of odd that her parents sent her to school that day being she was molting." Rigby commented "But that didn't help her before when she looked like someone drove over a cat." this made Mordecai punch his arm "Dude she was our friend!" the Raccoon scoffed "Yeah sure, says the guy who avoided any contact with her."

"I wonder how she looks now."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Time Skip! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Come on wake up, I've got better things to do then wake your butt up!" The woman giggled softly and fluffed up her feathers before throwing a pillow at the small fox, her room mate Draco had lived with her for a long while and he's helped her pay for her apartment when she got fired from her job "Oh come on!" he laughed before glaring at her him grabbing the pillow she throw and making a gun ready sound with it and she doing the same they both jumped at each other and hit one another with the pillows not caring about the things they knocked over. "Draco, are my tail feathers good?" he nodded working on a prototype he made "Yeah, but you're just a Housekeeper. No need to look your best." she tapped her chin with her brush "Hm I guess you're right." she looked over to him from the hallway mirror "Can you drive me there?" he sighed "What happened to your bike?" a nervous look came to her face as she laughed "I kind of crashed it into some idiots golf cart, I don't think that thing is supposed to be on the street." the Fennec fox stood up off the couch and nodded "Yeah sure I'll drive you, my bro gave me a new car and this would be the perfect time to drive it." he said swaying his tail happily

Standing outside of an office door was the phoenix woman her feathered hand was a piece of paper clenched rather tightly as she was rather nervous and unwilling to enter the office. This woman went by the name of Amina Wright and today happened to be her first day at her new job, checking her watch Amina let out a sigh, running a feathered hand through her hair as she glanced at the door with a rather nervous look on her face "Okay, get it together Stupid." the young demi-goddess spoke to herself, clenching her fist tightly almost crumpling the paper she was holding, she placed a hand on the golden doorknob leading to her new boss's office. It was a bit of an understatement to say Amina was nervous, after all things like this were a bit nerve racking she felt her feathers loosen up though of course, Amina had passed the interview a few days ago, three to be exact and was already familiar with her new boss who went by the name of Benson, she considered him a stern man on first glance she soon came here even for a Gumball Machine.

The Phoenix figured this out when she left the interview and caught him yelling at a couple of boys around her age, she didn't stay too long to find out what he was shouting at them about but in all honesty she didn't want to interfere and risk getting in trouble herself, especially when she only got her job. However, Amina managed to sneak a peek at the two, one who happened to be quite lanky, was a blue jay and the other was short, of course he was a raccoon. Unfortunately, Amina didn't stay around to find out more, from that day on she made a mental note to never get on Benson's bad side. Today, she had received a call from Benson, he had been hoping she would be able to start work early, so she'd be able to have time to get the hang of things and meet the others, to which Amina had no problem with.. plus after he's seen the house today she was needed. So that's how the young bird found herself standing outside of Benson's office Taking a deep breath the girl turned the handle, opening the door and stepping inside the office, looking ahead of her the first thing she spotted was Benson sitting on a chair with his arms crossed as if he expected to hear some terrible news, however, when he set eyes on Amina his whole attitude seemed to change. A smile appeared on his face, a small polite smile "Ah, Amina! Come in and take a seat." Benson gestured a hand towards a chair in front of his desk she was determined not to let her nervous demeanour show in front of the other as she took a seat like instructed. In his hands, Benson held a few papers, he seemed to be going through them with a satisfied look on his face, giving a few nods of approval before his attention returned to the black eyed bird "Anyway, I would like to personally thank you for coming in today, you see were a little short on workers..." Benson trailed off seeming rather sheepish at admitting this, Amina couldn't help but laugh a little, things seemed to be going rather well and Amina liked that, though when she did Benson's dome lit up in a red hue and coughed into his fist to get her attention "-Which is why you agreeing to start early has really made things easier, so thanks." he finished, seeming generally grateful the phoenix nodded her head "It's no problem at all, sir!" She replied, waving her hand as if it was no big deal, she was soon surprised when Benson let out a laugh whacking a hand on his desk as if he had heard a joke, so she looked at the man in surprise " 'Sir' that makes me feel so old, just call me Benson." he replied with smile, soon she did the same "Uhh, okay, Benson." she said a little uncertain, however, she felt relieved to say the least perhaps this Benson wasn't as bad as he seemed. Benson nodded his head in approval "Alright, follow me and we'll get your induction started." Benson stood from his desk, beaconing the phoenix to follow him Amina followed her new boss, her smile still intact somehow after that little chat she felt less nervous, she only hoped the other workers were nice to her otherwise she just didn't know what she would do. As she followed him out of his office, he began talking to her about the Park and what her job was, so she listened with interest she couldn't help but think how peaceful this place was however, she had yet to meet the rest of the employees.

As Benson took Amina around the park, explaining to the girl what was what and what to do, she began to grow rather bored. At first, she listened intently to what he was saying, trying to take in all the information she could but after a while her mind began to drift, it didn't help that Benson often repeated himself as if he was trying to drum the given instructions into the young phoenix's head Amina simply nodded her head as Benson spoke, giving some indication she was attempting to listen to him, though she wasn't. Instead, Amina was rather busy looking around the park herself, distracted by the rather large fountain in the middle and the concession stand 'Mmm, hotdogs..' at the mere thought of food the phoenix could feel herself growing hungry, however she did not have the time to think more as she was pulled out of her thoughts by a stern voice "Amina! Are you listening to me?" Benson questioned, seeming rather annoyed at her lack of focus, snapping the bird woman out of her thoughts she gave him a rather sheepish look, instantly nodding her head "Yes, of course I was listening!" She insisted, acting offended at the very idea he would think otherwise. At her words Benson seemed to relax "Alright, just checking. So you know what to do?" Benson asked as she faced him with a blank stare, how was she supposed to respond to that, she stopped listening when he started talking about the lawn mower! "Uhh, sure." she replied uncertainly, biting the inside of her cheek to stop her saying other wise Benson gave a nod of approval, nodding his head as he smiled at the phoenix "Good, I'm glad at least someone listens to me" he replied, seeming a tad upset as if recalling something, the girl laughed nervously "Sure, sure" she insisted, mentally starting to wish she did listen "Alright then, since you've seemed to grasp everything I've told you why don't you introduce yourself to the rest of the workers, Sound good? " the way Benson spoke made it sound more like a demand rather than a request she felt instantly relieved, she was worried he might start questioning her about everything he just said "Sure, sounds good to me!" The phoenix confirmed, her smile still intact "Good, good, if you need me I'll be in my office." Benson told her as he began to walk away, leaving Amina without a clue of what she's supposed to be doing only knowing that she should probably introduce herself soon and hope that the other employees would be able to show her the ropes because if they didn't she might have to ask Benson and somehow she didn't think that would make a good impression… . Amina's eyes scanned the park, for anyone who might look like they work here, it would of been a huge help if she knew what they looked like or at least got some names.

Eventually her eyes landed on an older man, with a head that resembled a lollipop in fact, he possibly was! He seemed to be cheerfully chasing a lone butterfly around a latch of flowers squealing in pure delight. Intrigued by him, Amina decided to go an investigate the man seemed rather pleasant and it would be a plus if he so happened to work here too. Approaching him, the phoenix woman tapped his shoulder making him freezing on the spot, the man let out a noise of protest as the butterfly flew away soon turning around to face Amina a bright smile in his features, to which she gladly returned "Umm, hi, I was wondering if you could help me? I've just started working here today and-" before she could finish her sentence, the lollipop man clapped his hands startling her from his actions Amina could only stare in shock as he began speaking "Oh, yes, of course you must be Amina!" The man exclaimed joyfully as she raised an eyebrow "Yeah.., how did you know my name?" She asked a little surprised, the man simply laughed "I know all the names of the employees!" He simply replied to which Amina found rather odd since she had never met him before but she accepted it "My name is, Pops, I trust you're enjoying yourself so far, hm?" The man known as Pops, questioned with an expectant look the girl began to feel slightly better talking to Pops, he was rather friendly "Yes I am, so far everyone seems very nice... Well, I've only met Benson and you, so far but I'm sure the others are too!" The phoenix exclaimed, trying to match his enthusiasm. When hearing her words, Pops simply laughed again, rather childlike as he balanced on his toes "Good show, jolly good show!" he exclaimed cheerfully to which Amina smiled again, he was rather excitable "So you've only met Benson and I so far, I do hope Benson wasn't to hard on you." Pops mentioned, his facial expression changing slightly "Oh, no he was fine. Why is he always mean?" Amina replied, seeming a little shocked that Pops would say that, then again, he probably knew Benson better than she did "Glad to hear it, say why don't I take you to meet the others hm? They've all been dying to meet you!" Pops told the girl, an excited look on his face "They have? You mean everyone knows I'm starting work here today already?" She questioned Pops as he began walking back to the large house which Benson and Amina had came out of earlier "Why yes, as soon as you came in for the interview we just knew you'd be perfect for the job, me especially." Pops explained having her feel rather pleased that the others seemed to think highly of her before even meeting her "Oh, that's great! I don't think I've met anyone during the interview though, besides Benson of course" She mentioned, to which Pops chuckled, "I know but Benson tends to tell everyone when he makes a big decision like hiring someone, so we knew about you already." Pops replied, to which Amina nodded her head in understanding.

Soon Pops stopped in front of the house, he opened the door allowing the phoenix to step In first, to which the phoenix thanked him as he then began leading her through the hallway to what looked like the kitchen, Pops entered and Amina followed behind him. Amina took a moment to look around, before her eyes caught sight of 2 people one of them a ghost sitting at table with sandwiches in front of them one happened to be a small ghost and he was shooting the other male who sat next to him a displeased glance, the other male was rather chubby to put it lightly and he looked rather unkempt aside from his green skin, he seemed to be tormenting the ghost next to him, holding his hand up the ghost attempted to push the unkept male away who was holding what looked like a gummy worm in front of him, "C'mon Muscle Man cut it out, I'm trying to eat!" The ghost protested, to the one known as 'Muscle Man' to which he simply laughed he still continued to wave the gummy worm sweet in front of him. "Aww, don't be such a wimp Fives, it's not even real." Muscle Man retorted, laughing as the ghost known as 'Fives' looked rather uncomfortable, "I don't care, it still looks gross." he replied jabbing the sweet with disgust "Stop it, dude!" the paler boy mentioned, to which Muscle Man instantly began grumbling as he sat back in his chair. "You're no fun, Fives" He grumbled and at that moment Pops coughed letting the 2 males know he was there and had watched the entire scene. The two boys jumped as their eyes darted towards Pops, Amina suddenly felt rather awkward as their eyes travelled towards her as they noticed her standing there "Uhh, hi Pops, who's that?" The ghost known as 'Fives' was the first to speak as he pointed towards the phoenix woman Pops steps forward as if he were about to make a speech "Gentlemen, this is Amina, she's the new worker who's starting today." Pops informed the group, Fives let out an 'ohh' before giving a small chuckle. "Nice to meet you Amina, my name is High Fiv-, I've heard a bit about y- " before he could finish the unkempt guy known as Muscle Man began speaking. "So you're the newbie, huh? The names Muscle Man and this here's is Hi-5s or Fives for short" Muscle Man pointed to the small ghost, as he waved to her with his one hand having her smile at the group "It's nice to meet you guys!" She replied cheerily, to which the others smiled Pops then proceeded to tap her shoulder, "Come now Amina, we still have a few more people for you to meet." Pops said heading for the door, the Phoenix nodded "Alright, uhh, nice to talk to y'all!" Amina exclaimed and turned to wave goodbye to the guys before following Pops, when she left High Fives seemed to of been staring at her until Muscle Man jabbed him in the side, to which the other protested "Why were you staring at the new chick?" Muscle Man demanded, a cocky smirk on his face as Fives looked over to him, the ghost had turned a slight red as he began to protest but Muscle Man smirked "You know who else likes to stare at the new chicks?" "My Mom!"

Meanwhile, Pops had began leading Amina to what looked like a garage Pops walked inside looking around for a moment, the bird woman had followed his lead wondering why he had stopped here since nobody seemed to be here. Pops placed a hand under his chin as his brows furrowed "Hm, that's strange, Skips is normally in here this time of day." the man mused, glancing at her whoever this 'Skips' was he didn't seem to be present at the moment, just as Pops was about to leave, someone else had entered the garage, a towel in his hand "Lookin' for me?" Amina turned to face the new voice and was startled to see a rather buff looking Yeti behind her, by the looks of him he should've been named 'Muscle Man' rather then Skips but she wasn't one to judge and Pops seems delighted to see him "Oh, hello Skips! This is Amina, the new worker." Pops pointed to the phoenix as she waved "Nice to meet you, Skips!" The phoenix said as Skips nodded "Likewise, Amina." he replied a small smile intact having Pops clap his hands once again "Jolly good, we just have two more people to introduce you too and I have a fairly good idea where they are!" Pops chimed as he began to walk towards an large tree in the park the phoenix woman following him again, unable to understand how he had so much energy, but not before turning around and bidding farewell to Skips who seemed to be preoccupied with fixing a car. Following, Pops, Amina soon found herself in the middle of the field next to a large tree, under it were two guys sleeping and rakes tossed aside with leaves everywhere, she had recognized them as the ones Benson was yelling at when she had her interview. Pops seemed to stand there for a moment before shaking both guys awake.

The blue jay was the first to awaken as his eyes shot wide open "Ahh! We weren't slacking" he exclaimed suddenly, unaware of who he was talking to, his shorter raccoon companion just shook off Pops hand, turning over on his side and asking for 'five more minuets' to which Amina couldn't help but chuckle at the blue jay had nudged him and at this he became fully awake, once catching sight of who was in front of him he let out a groan "Ughh, it's just Pops!" the shorter male complained, seemingly irritated "Don't mind him, he's a little cranky, what's up Pops?" The blue jay questioned and it was at that moment the blue jay caught sight of Amina, his eyes widened as he stared up at her body "Mordecai, Rigby this is Amina." Pops pointed to her, "Amina this is Mordecai and Rigby." Pops told her, pointing to each as he spoke, the girl smiled at the two. The raccoon known as Rigby seemed rather shocked upon seeing her "Nice to meet you guys." Amina said the two rubbed the back of their heads unsure of how to respond. "She's the new employee." Pops added to which both boys let out an 'Ohhh' in unison before laughing "Yeah, cool to meet you too Amina." Mordecai replied, nodding in her direction to which Rigby quickly agreed "I was hoping you would be able to help Amina since she's new and all, I would, but I'm afraid I'm a little busy, so if you'd both be so kind?" Pops questioned hopefully "Uhh, sure! We don't mind, right Rigby?" Mordecai glanced at Rigby who looked like he didn't want to do it "Ugh, fine!" Rigby agreed huffing a little "Oh, wonderful!" Pops replied gleefully before bidding goodbye and heading towards the house Amina blinked once before looking to Rigby "Hey aren't you that fella who had butt surgery cause' some guy punched it?" "Stop talking!"


End file.
